I'm home!
by Choco-Mousse
Summary: A girl, a year younger than the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu, has been his childhood friend. Following Natsu's leave to find Igneel, she sets off for her own to find him. Will Natsu remember who she is? Mainly Natsu x OC and some other pairings. R&R!
1. Intoduction

_**A/N: Kon'nichiwa, minna!~ This is my very, very first Fairy Tail fanfic, and I'm using an OC!~ I hope you don't mind!~ Hope you all like it!~**_

_**Btw, Happy, Natsu! The disclaimer!**_

_**Happy: Aye!~**_

_**Natsu: Choco-Mousse-san dosen't own anything but her OC and the plot, go it?**_

_**Happy: Aye sir!~**_

_**On to the story then!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Igneel!" a young pink-haired boy ran to his Foster father, a fire dragon, named Igneel.

"What is it now, Natsu?" Igneel looked at the boy, who was grinning.

"I'm hungry!" Natsu grinned wider, seemingly pleading with Igneel to get him food. Unfortunately for the boy, the mighty dragon was not in the mood.

"I'm sleepy. Go find food for your own," Igneel huffed, then closed his eyes. The pink-haired boy just sighed, and walked away to the direction of his favorite fruit tree.

.

**-Somewhere near Natsu...-**

A young girl, about a year younger as Natsu, was currently running through the trees, not caring if her skin was scraped by the thorn bushes. Her shouder length brown locks flowed behind her, as the girl huffed and breathed heavily. After what seemed like an eternity of running, the girl dropped to the ground, leaning on a tree. Her deep wounds were clearly seen, and her partially torn yellow sundress exposed much of her injuries.

"Finally..they'll never find me here.." she sighed in relief, leaning her back against the tree support. Her eyes grew weary, and before she knew it, black suddenly overcame her sight.

.

Natsu skipped happily to the tree, his stomach grumbling. Igneel gave him a rough training session the day before, which weared the boy out. After a while, he found what he was looking for, his favorite fruit tree.

But his eyes widened at the sight before him. A girl, roughly a year younger than him, leaned on the tree. Her face was covered in bruises, and her legs and arms were scraped. Natsu acted quickly, as he helped the unconcious girl up to her feet. But before he left, he grabbed a bunch of fruit and carried the girl o where Igneel was. After a short while, they came upon a clearing, where the dragon rested.

"Igneel! Igneel!" Natsu screamed at his Foster father, who slowly opened his eyes to see Natsu holding a girl in his arms. The dragon's eyes widened and scanned her body, shocked by the number of bruises the girl has.

"Get the girl over there!" Ineel half-demanded. Natsu quickly obliged and placed the girl down.

"That was good that you helped her, Natsu," Igneel smiled. Natsu grinned, and nodded in response.

**-Hours later-**

"Where...where am I?" the girl stirred then awoke, catching the attention of Igneel and Natsu.

"Great! You're awake!" Natsu smiled. Igneed nodded in agreement.

"How long..?"

"About 5 hours. Man, you're such a deep sleeper!" Natsu grinned, earning a smack in the head from Igneel.

"Owwwww..."

The girl giggled, and her eyes sparkled at the sight of Igneel.

"Wow...a dragon.." she chimed. Igneel stood proudly, and Natsu huffed.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel and this here's Igneel, my father," he smiled. The girl smiled as well, earning a grin from the pink-haired boy.

"My name's White!" she grinned.

"Nice to meet you, White!" Natsu smiled. Igneel frowned a bit, seeing her injuries weren't completely healed.

"Why do you have so many injuries, young one?" Igneel gently asked the girl.

"Oh..these.. I..I ran away from the orphanage, to where I was supposedly taken care of."

"Why'd ya' run away?" Natsu asked. "And why in an orphanage? Where are your parents?"

"My...my parents..died..a year ago.." White frowned. "I ran away because bullies would always fight me, and everyday, I'd have bruises. The caretakers seem to not care at all," she finished, getting teary-eyed.

"Eh? Really? Why dont you stay here then?" Natsu grinned. White miled hopefully, and both looked to Igneel, who smild.

"Of course she can stay," with that both grinned widely.

* * *

.

Two weeks have passed since the girl, known as White, took shelter with Natsu, and his foster Father, Igneel the Fire Dragon. Each day, the two would always play (hey, that rhymed!) near Igneel, while the proud dragon just closed his eyes and slept.

"Catch me if you can, White!" Natsu teased, while playing tag with White.

"Hey! No fair! You're WAY faster than me!" she whined and pouted.

"That's why you gotta keep those legs pumpin'! One day, you'll be as fast as me!" he encouraged. White grinned, then took of for Natsu again, this time, with more conviction.

"Ha! Got you!" White held the young Dragon Slayer's hand, but the matters took a turn for the worse as Natsu suddendly tripped, making him and White trample over each other, with Natsu at the top.

The pink-haired blushed, and immediately stood up.

"S-sorry.." he muttered.

"Aww, it's okay! You tripped that's all!" she grinned.

"Hey, White?"

"Hm?"

"You'll stay with me..forever, right?"

"Of course!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!" she grinned, making Natsu blush a little.

* * *

.

A year has passed since White's appearance and coming in Natsu's life [?], and everyday was lie any other. In the morning, they woke up, ate breakfast, then Igneel would train Natsu. In the afternoon, the two would play, and the dragon would sleep. But on this fateful day..

"Natsu..wake up.." White shook Natsu's body, making the boy shift then slowly open his eyes.

"White..?" he asked, seeing that the girl was on the verge of tears.

"I-Igneel..he's..he's..he's.." she tried to stop crying but failed.

"He's what?"

"He's..he's..Igneel is..he's..gone.."

Natsu's eyes widened. He immediately stood up and scanned the whole area. No sign of Igneel. It was confirmed. He's left.

Gripping the scarf Igneel gave him, he held back his tears.

"Igneel..why..why..why did you leave us?!" he cried to no avail.

.

**White's POV**

It was unbelievable. Igneel.. Natsu's foster Father..and my somewhat of a father-figure to me.. has disappeared, without a trace. Not a single footprint, burnt tress, nor a scale. I cried as Natsu's face darkened, his fists clenched, and his teeth gritting. He looked at me in the eye, smiling for a bit.

"I'm going to look for him."

"I'll come along!" I said, determined.

"No, you stay here until I get Igneel back."

"B-but.."

"Don't worry," he looked at me softly, with those eyes I always admired. "I'll come back for you, I promise!" he assured. I nodded my head and smiled. There's no stopping Natsu when he's made up his mind, after all.

"Okay then, I'll wait here!" I smiled.

I watched him set off farther..and farther..until I could no longer see him.

.

A year has passed since Natsu has left. Here I am, still waiting. Still smiling, and praying that he comes back. Each time a day passes, I would say, he'll come back tomorrow quietly, even though I knew he wouldn't be back anytime soon.

Days, weeks, months, and now, a year has passed. I stood up, wiping the dust of my sundress. Smiling, I said to myself,

"I'm going to look for him, too."

.

* * *

_**A/N: There! Chapter 1 done! Chapter two should be up.. I think.. when I have time, k?**_

_**Okay then, I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Adieu!~**_


	2. An arriving

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Here it is then, Chapter 2!~**_

_**I hope you enjoy!~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, or its characters. I only own my OC[s] and parts of the plot.**_

_**Peace!~**_

* * *

**-Many years later-**

**[P.S, Happened just before Phantom Guild Arc]**

**White's POV**

The train stopped hastily as it stopped in a station from a two-night journey. The Magnolia station, to be exact. I stretched my arms and yawned from the tiring journey. I heard that a really great (yet destructive) guild was located here.

From what I heard, it was called Fairy Tail.

What's more is that they claim that the most destructive one is a pink-haired male, about 18, that was breathing fire and all that.

'_I hope it's Natsu,'_ I happily thought to myself. I was now walking around town, and people were eyeing me suspiciously. I mean, I don't blame them. There was this suuuper cute black and white hooded cloak in the market, so I thought of buying it. Plus, they were at a discount, so it was just 100 Jewel! All the more reason to buy it, right?~

Finally, after wandering around, I spotted a building, which seemed like a guild. It was actually suuuuper cool (and cute) too!~

Slowly, I walked to the door. Inhale, exhale. Repeat about 1000 times until nervousness goes away. I just hoped they were nice.

One knock.

Two knocks.

Three knocks.

Four knocks,

The door opened slowly, and once I saw the interior, I saw plenty of people, of all shapes and sizes, drinking, sleeping, fighting, laughing, arguing, and not minding the world at all. I smiled to myself, knowing that this would be a really nice guild. I slooooowly crept to the counter, without anyone noticing, and what I saw almost made my eyes pop out.

"MIRAJANE STRAUSS?!" I squealed. You see, I'm a big fan of the gal. Peace!~

She smiled. _'Squeeeee!'_

"Are you a client?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I was wondering if I could join the guild?" I asked, maybe a little too sweetly.

"Come on then! I'll introduce you to the master, then you can tell him all about you!"

"Great! Isn't your master Makarov Dreyar, one of the 10 Wizard Saints?"

She nodded her head. You may talk to him in here. She pointed at a corner table where the master was.

"Master, we have someone who wants to join the guild," Mirajane said.

"Ehh? Boy or Girl?" he pointed at me, no, at my hood.

"Ah! Gomen! I forgot to take my hood off!" I cried hysterically, reaching for my hood, when I suddenly slipped and fell face flat on the floor. Mira-sama and the master sweatdropped.

I stood up and (tried) to introduce myself properly, without getting overly excited.

[Note: White's new appearance consists of a yellow jacket over a white shirt. The jacket's sleeves are folded up to the shoulders. Next are white gloves, then an orange skirt, accompanied with a belt which held a magic-enhanced dagger which grows in length at will. Then, a just below the knees length white with yellow adornments boots. Her brown hair's length is 4 inches above the elbows, which are placed in front. Her breasts are smaller compared to Lucy's]

"My name's White!~" I grinned.

"What magic do you use, White?" Mira-sama asked me.

"I'm an Element Mage!~"

That seemed to have caught their attention, as their faces wee priceless.

"E-Element Mage? That's one of the rarest magics!" Mira-sama commented.

"Indeed. Well, the introduction's done," he grinned. "Welcome to the guild, White!"

I jumped for joy (literlally) as Mirajane placed my mark on my left shoulder. What's more is that it's ORANGE!~

Just then, a blonde was approaching. I heard keys jingling, so I presumed she was a Celestial Spirit mage.

"Lucy! Perfect timing! Let me introduce our new guild member, White!" Mira-sama introduced me.

"H-hello! Nice to meet you!" I smiled.

She smiled as well. "New? Great! I'll introduce you to the others!" she said as she dragged me along, introducing me to everyone, including herself. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Spirit Mage. We seemed to be attached even after just meeting a while ago.

"I'll introduce you to my team next! And, if you'd like, you can join us!" Lucy offered.

"Really? That'd be great!"

She then dragged me too where a flying cat, and a scary-looking female lecturing 2 males. A black-haired who was half-naked, and a pink-haired male.

"Minna! This is our new guild member, White!" Lucy said. I nervously waved.

"Hi! My name's White! Nice to meet'cha!" I greeted.

"Ah, you must be the one everyone's talking about. My name's Erza Scarlet," the redhead said.

"Gray Fullbuster," the stripper said.

"Aye!~ I'm Happy!" the flying cat said.

"Natsu Dragneel!" the—

I widened my eyes. It really was Natsu. But it seemed like he didn't remember me. At all.

"N-Nice meeting you too," I said nervously. Just then, Erza pulled me into a crushing hug.

"No need to be shy, White. We're all friends here!" she said.

"*gasp* c-cant..breath.."

"Oops."

"Check it out also guys, White's an Element Mage!" Lucy said. *insert jaw drop here*

"E-Element Magic?" Gray stammered.

"I'm impressed. Can you show us?" Erza asked.

"Sure! Here goes!" *insert magic circle here*

"Element Magic: Hydro Burst!" I chanted as large amounts of high-tension water burst everywhere.

"That was awesome!" Lucy commented.

"Aye sir!~" Happy side commented.

"I'm really impressed," Erza complimented.

"What other elements can you use?" Gray asked.

"Well, there's water, ice, wood, iron, lightning, ground, wind, light, darkness, and..fire!~"

"Sugoi! Sugoi!" Natsu commented. "Let's fight, White!" he said, which earned a smack on the head from Erza.

"That isn't how you compliment, Natsu!"

"Owww.."

"Minna, I was asking White if she would like to join our team," Lucy said.

"That'd be great," Gray replied.

"Aye!~"

"The more, the merrier."

"Great! I'm all fired up!" Natsu commented.

I smiled to myself, once again. Even though natsu dosen't remember me, this is what a great guild really is.

And I'm gonna try making Natsu remember.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, this is it! End of Chapter two. Because of school, I'm planning to update on a weekly basis. I hope it's fine!**_

_**R&R!**_

_**Peace out!~**_


	3. Choosing a request

_**A/N: Here it is, chapter 3!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or its Characters. I only own my OC and part of the plot in the story.**_

_**Hope ya' enjoy!**_

* * *

"So when's your first mission gonna be, White?" the blonde haired mage, Lucy, curiously asked White.

"I dunno.. Any suggestions?" White answered.

"Well, maybe you can start at something simple, like helping someone in need," Lucy suggested.

"Hm, good idea!~ Let me check on the request board!" she said as she skipped happily to the said area.

"It's her second day now, isn't it?" Erza, who's sitting next to Lucy, asked.

Lucy nodded her head.

"Well, since we're a team, we gotta help her out, right?" Lucy said with a smile.

"That's true," Erza replies. "But Lucy, don't you wonder where she comes from? She hasn't talked much about her past since she came."

Again, Lucy nodded. "Maybe she's still getting used to the atmosphere in here, or maybe she's still not ready," she implies.

Erza smiles a bit and looked over at the direction to where White was. She's staring at the request boar, clearly unsure to what to pick.

A few moments later, a happy White skipped towards Erza and Lucy, bringing with her a request sheet.

"Erza-san, Lucy-san, I found a request! It looks fun!" she smiled as she held up the paper for the two girls to read.

* * *

'**Please, help'**

A dark guild is currently occupying a space in the meadows,  
and the problem is, they don't let anyone step on the meadow if you don't pay!  
My daughter really likes it there, and I promised to have  
a picnic with her next week.

Please drive out that dark guild, use any means necessary!

**Reward: 70,000 Jewel**

* * *

"Interesting choice, White! We get to kick out a dark guild!" Erza stands up and in a blink of an eye, she already has all her luggage ready.

Meanwhile, Lucy sweatdrops. "I hope I survive.."

"Natsu! Gray! We need to get going!" she says as he two men immediately appears (out of nowhere), reads the request, then grin.

"Yosh! Moettekitazo!"

"Sheesh, you get all fired up on everything," Gray said.

"What'd you say, droopy eyes?"

"I said you get all fired up on everything, squinty eyes!" (Wait, is it the other way around?)

"You two!" Erza snaps.

"Hai!'

"Yosh, ikuzo!" she says as they all head out.

"Aye sir!~"

* * *

_**A/N : Okay, relatively short chapter. Sorry. It's just that school's keeping me busy. **_

_**Peace!~**_


End file.
